Love
Love is the third studio album by Angels & Airwaves. It was released on February 12, 2010 on Fuel TV, and on February 14 on Modlife. The album was released free of charge due to "corporate underwriting". A "special edition" hard copy version of the album was scheduled for release on March 22, 2011, along with a second disc containing new music from the band. This was announced at a Q & A for the movie, which stated that it would be pushed back to Fall of 2011. Production The album began production in January 2009, after touring with Weezer in the Fall of 2008. Production went very slowly as DeLonge was away on tour with recently reunited Blink-182. DeLonge has compared the album's space rock influenced sound to that of U2 and Pink Floyd. On their Facebook page, the band stated that on January 4 they returned to the studio to put the finishing touches to the Love album in time for the February 14 release. On January 12, 2010, the band released a promotional video entitled "C:\Transmission_Love", which contained a short preview of The Flight of Apollo. Release and special editions In May 2009, it was announced that the album would be released on Christmas Day. However, on July 19, 2009, DeLonge announced via Modlife that the album will not be released on Christmas Day as previously planned, and instead will be released on Valentine's Day. The album was released free of charge through Modlife on Valentine's Day 2010. The free download of the album contains eleven tracks, but a physical copy of the album is also going to be released which will contain the same eleven tracks along with 30 minutes of extra music from the Love movie. The extra music will all flow together. The first single from the album, "Hallucinations" was released free of charge on December 23, 2009. The music video for "Hallucinations" was released on Modlife on February 27, 2010. Angels & Airwaves released the album an hour and a half early via their Modlife page at 4:30 PM Pacific Time to their premium members and Fuel TV subsequently released it at 6 PM Pacific Time on February 12 free of charge. Angels & Airwaves partnered with many companies with the release of the album, in an attempt to reach as many people as possible. Fuel TV, Loserkids.com and ONE, and the Keep-A-Breast Foundation are just some of the organizations that have helped the band release the record through links featured on their websites and through emails sent to the subscribers of their mailing lists. Sound The music of Love, DeLonge says, has a progressive rock kind of flavor. "It's like blending Radiohead and U2 together with these kind of Pink Floyd movements", he explains. "Things happen unpredictably and take you to these epic soundscapes. It's very much in the spirit of Angels & Airwaves, but it sounds way, way more thought-out and way more ambitious." Track listing Personnel ;Angels & Airwaves *Tom DeLonge – vocals, rhythm guitar *David Kennedy – lead guitar *Matt Wachter – bass *Atom Willard – drums, percussion Category:Angels & Airwaves Albums